Java is an object oriented programming language. Java is implemented by applets. Graphic interchange format (.gif or GIF) files are used to store electronic images. MD5 is an encryption algorithm.
In the pharmaceutical/healthcare industry, a certified physician may need to acknowledge the delivery of medical samples from a salesperson. This acknowledgement may need to be in an electronic format, and may need to be verified, testifiable and secure. Since the salesperson may work with a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) during sales calls, the acknowledgement may be the signature of the physician, which should be captured in the PDA. The signature may need to be stored in a data base which may be acceptable under various legal jurisdictions. The signature may also need to be attached to a business transaction, to thereby complete the pharmaceutical industry sales business cycle.
There thus is a need for a simple, java based signature capture application which can run in various operating systems in different PDAs available in the market.